First Day on the Job
by messersmontana
Summary: Jess's first day on the job and the day of Flack's injury.
1. Chapter 1

First Day on the Job

By Messersmontana

Rated Teen

Summary: Angell's first day on the job and the day of Flack's injury in the building explosion. I suck at summaries, but I hope you'll like it anyway. This is mostly from Jess's point of view.

Spoilers: Slightly for end of season 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. If I did Jess wouldn't have been the one to die in the season finale. No one would have died. Thank you Cassie for beta reading this for me.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked into the precinct and looked around. It looked a lot different than the last one she worked at. She knew it was going to be nice to work at a precinct that her dad wasn't working at, or working at one where everyone knew her dad.

Being the kid of Detective Sergeant Cliff Angell, you had to be the best at what you did. And she had been the best street cop in New Jersey, now she'd be the best homicide detective in New York. She had to or she'd never hear the end of it.

She walked up to the first occupied desk and waited for the guy to look up at her. He didn't even notice her, he was so focused on what he was doing. Jess cleared her throat and waited. When he looked up at her, she noticed his very blue eyes, eyes that a woman could get lost in.

"Can I help you?" Detective Donald Flack Jr. asked her, a little annoyed. He'd been trying to get this last bit of paperwork done so that he could meet Danny at their favorite pizza joint for lunch, and he was already running late. Man, he hated working Sundays.

Jess tried to smile at him, but he seemed a bit rude. "I'm here to see Captain Mallery, he's expecting me." She told him, folding her arms in front of her and waiting for him to point her in the right direction.

Don put his pen down and picked up the phone. "Who do I tell him is here to see him?" He asked her.

"You can tell him that Detective Angell is here for her appointment with him." She informed him and sat down in the vacant chair in front of his desk. It looked to her that she wasn't getting off on the right foot with this guy. So much for leaving a good first impression with a potential co-worker.

Don dialed the Captain's extension and let him know that she was there waiting for him, then waited for his reply. He hung up the phone, "Captain Mallery will be out here in a minute, feel free to wait here until he gets here."

"Thank you." She said and finally did smile at him. She watched him put his stuff away and get up. She thought he was a little cute, but still a little rude at first. Then again, it was Sunday and she always hated working Sundays. He was probably missing some sporting event, she knew she was missing her hockey game for this meeting. Her dad was always cranky when he had to work Sundays too, this guy might be the nicest guy in the city, except when he had to work Sundays.

Don's phone rang and he answered it. "Flack." Okay, he had a name now. "Oh hey Mac, what's up? Okay, I'll meet you and Lindsay there in five. Okay, bye." He said as he grabbed his jacket and hung up the phone. He looked at her as he got ready to leave. "See ya later, Detective Angell." And he was gone before she could reply.

Jess sat there for a minute and smiled to herself. Flack huh? He might be worth getting to know, if he can be nice like he was just before he left. She saw Mallery coming her way and got up. This was it, her time to shine.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Cliff Angell's little girl, all grown up. So Jessica, you really wanna job here with me as your boss? You don't want to go and work your old man's precinct?" He watched her nod. "I remember the last time you were here, your old man left you with me to go and chase after this guy. You were here for a few hours and I ended up having to change your diaper." He said as he chuckled.

Jess blushed and was glad that there was no one else in the room at the moment, just the two of them. "Please don't share that with anyone else Uncle Brad. I want to fit in here, not be laughed at. I want to be taken seriously, and work well with everyone else. That's why I asked to work here in New York with you, instead of back in Jersey, where everyone knows I'm Cliff's daughter and they all know my life story. My dad is still pissed that I didn't want to work his precinct. But he did give me his badge." She explained as she pulled her badge out to show him.

"Alright kiddo, but drop the Uncle Brad, huh? Here I'm Captain Mallery, your boss. I'm not your old man's ex partner and your God Father, okay?" He said as he held his hand out to her.

She took his hand and they shook. "Okay Captain Mallery, you're the boss and you've got yourself a deal. Does this mean I've got the job?" She asked him.

He still held onto her hand and smiled. "Yeah Jess, you've got the job, but until your probation period is over, I'm going to have you working with a seasoned detective, got it?" He asked.

Jess sighed, she he was right and she expected it. "I understand and I promise to be the best detective you've got."

He smiled at her and let go of her hand. "I know you will kiddo, I know you will. And I wouldn't expect any less coming from Cliff's daughter. Now, let's introduce you to your new partner." He looked up and saw who he was looking for. "Hey Benton, come over here for a minute." He yelled across the room.

Jess watched the tall older man walk over to them. He was good looking (A/N: okay, we don't really know what Benton looks like so I'm making it up as I go), not as old as her dad, but not on the young side either. He had a strong stride, which make her think he was confidant about himself. Her father had taught her to read people and it always helped her when she met new people.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Benton asked as he approached them. He glanced over at Angell and smiled.

"Yeah, meet your new partner, Detective Jessica Angell. Angell, meet Detective John Benton. You'll be working together until her probation period is over. Angell, why don't you hang around today and get to know Benton. You'll officially start tomorrow, but you can shadow him today for the rest of his shift." He told them both as he got up and headed back to his office.

Jess turned to her new partner. "It's nice to meet you Detective Benton." She told him, and held out her hand.

"Likewise Detective Angell. How about we head out and hit the streets?" He asked her as he shook her hand.

They made their way out of the precinct and to his car. They had just pulled out of the parking lot when the radio came to life, calling for any and all available units to the neighborhood explosion with possible officers down.

Benton turned on his lights and siren and headed in that direction. "Well Detective Angell, it looks like you're going to be in the thick of it on your first day out." He sped up as the traffic got thinner.

The End?

Author's note: I was going to turn this into a series, but there are so many of them out there that I wasn't sure anyone would want another one. Let me know what you think, please no flamers. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it too.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess and Benton pulled up to the scene of the explosion. It was all chaos, people running and crying while police officers tried to keep them away from the immediate area. It was pretty wild at the moment. The building had exploded about fifteen minutes ago, but CSI and Homeland Security were already on the scene.

Benton led Jess over to a group of people by the ambulances. "Angell, stay here and help the EMT's with the wounded and take any statements you can get." He saw the look on her face and cut her off before she could say anything. "You're not official today, if anything happened to you before you could officially start, Captain Mallery would have my butt. Now stick close to this area and be ready to get statements." He told her as he hurried off.

Jess pulled her notebook out and went about doing what she was told. "Men! I swear, if I was a man, I'd be over there with him trying to help." She mumbled as she walked around an ambulance. She saw a woman sitting in the back of it with a bandage on her forehead. She looked up when she heard Jess mumbling.

Lindsay was just thinking the same thing that Jess was saying a moment ago. "You're right, you know. If I were a man, I wouldn't have been sent to have my head checked out. I'd be out there helping them find Mac and Flack." She said as she carefully got out of the ambulance. She missed the weird look on Jess's face.

Jess was surprised when she heard Flack's name. Was that the same Flack that she had met earlier? He did talk to someone named Mac on the phone. She looked back at Lindsay. "Hey there, my name is Detective Angell, can you tell me what happened? Were you in the building when it exploded?" She asked her.

Lindsay wobbled a bit, but then got her balance back. She looked up at Jess and processed what she had just asked. "Lindsay Monroe, I'm with the crime lab. I was with Mac and Flack at first, but Mac sent me outside. He called me and told me to clear the area because he found a bomb. I was telling everyone that they needed to clear the area, but they weren't moving much, so I yelled that there was a bomb and that's when they all scattered. I turned to see if Mac or Flack were coming out when the building exploded. I got knocked off of my feet and hit my head. They're still in there." She said as she closed her eyes.

Jess placed her hand on Lindsay's arm. "I'm sure that they'll be alright." She tried to comfort the other woman. She hoped that she was right and they'd be alright. For some reason, thinking that something had happened to Flack made her stomach hurt. She wasn't sure why, she'd only just barely met him.

"I should have been in there with them." Lindsay told her. She looked like she was going to cry, but she didn't fall apart like most women would.

"If you'd been in there, then the people out here wouldn't have gotten clear of the explosion and there's be more injured people or worse. We'd also be looking for you inside there too. You did what you were told to do." She could tell that her words were kind of helping Lindsay.

Just then a stretcher came out of the building with Flack on it, and he didn't look so good. He was unconscious and there was a lot of blood. Jess didn't know why, but her heart almost stopped at the sight of him like that. She wanted to see him open his blue eyes and look at her. She wanted to see him smile again.

Lindsay moved over to the other man and woman who followed the stretcher. "Mac, are you okay? How is he?" She asked him quickly.

"Slow down Lindsay. I'm okay, but Don's lost a lot of blood. He's a fighter and I'm sure he'll pull through." He didn't look too confident and it broke Jess's heart. "I'm supposed to tell a Detective Angell to go with him to the hospital so he's not alone if he wakes up." He said as he turned to Jess. "You Angell?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm Detective Angell."

"Mac Taylor, and this is Stella Bonasera from the crime lab. Benton said that you should go with Flack to the hospital in case something happens. He said something about you not being official yet and that you shouldn't be here. He said that he'd come and get you when he was done here, and when he can get someone to stay with Don." Mac watched them load Don into the ambulance, and then Jess got in behind him.

Jess once again wanted to complain that she could be more help here, but she knew that she had to follow orders if she wanted to keep her job. So she went with Flack to the hospital.

In the back of the ambulance, Jess watched the EMT work on Flack. She couldn't shake the way this was effecting her. She never reacted to a practical stranger like she seemed to be reacting to him. She hoped that he made it, maybe he could explain it to her.

The ambulance made it to the hospital within minutes and Jess jumped out before they pulled Don out. She got out of the way so that they could take him into the building. She watched and followed the parade of medics, one of them calling out his vitals and injuries. The last she saw of Detective Don Flack, was just before the doors closed.

A nurse walked up to her and led her to a waiting room. "Are you Mrs. Flack?" She asked Jess.

Jess's heart skipped a beat at what the nurse asked her. "No, I work with him, I'm Detective Angell. Is he going to be alright Nurse Mitchell?" She asked looking at her badge.

"I'm not sure, they took him right into surgery. They'll be setting up an area for friends and family to donate blood if you'd like to help out. I can show you where it is." Nurse Mitchell told her.

Jess nodded and followed her. "Will he be in there long? I wanna be near if he needs anything. I really don't know him that well, today is actually my first day." She explained to the nurse.

"Well co-workers are welcome to donate blood too. Every little bit helps, especially if you're the same blood type." She told Jess.

Jess donated some blood and then went back and sat in the waiting room. When Flack was out of surgery, they told her that she could sit outside his room and wait. Slowly some of his friends from the crime lab started showing up. Mac and Stella were the first to show up.

"Detective Angell, you're still here?" Mac asked her as he and Stella sat next to her.

Jess stretched and yawned. "Yeah, I was told to wait here until someone showed up to relieve me and my ride isn't here yet. Detective Flack made it through surgery, but no one has come by to tell me anything yet." She told them.

"Hawkes is on it, he knows who and what to ask." Mac said.

"Well thank you for staying here with him. It was nice to know he wasn't alone. I hear that today was you first day, sorry you had to spend most of it at the hospital." Stella told her.

Jess could tell that they were all really close, almost like a family. She thought that they were all very lucky to have each other. "That's alright, tomorrow is my official first day really. I was just supposed to shadow Benton today. He sent me here to stay with Detective Flack. He said he'd come and get me when he was done, but either he forgot about me or he's still working. Oh, and they've set up a station for the friends and family of Detective Flack to donate blood." She told them. "I've already donated some." She showed them her bandage.

"Great, I'm up first then." Stella said as she went in search of a nurse to point her in the direction to donate some blood. She saw Danny and Lindsay coming down the hall and grabbed them to go with her.

Mac closed his eyes, he was so tired. "Thanks again Angell, and welcome to the team." He gave her a tired smile.

Jess noticed that he had kind eyes. "Thank you, I'll look forward to working with you and your team. I hope that Detective Flack is going to be okay." She saw Benton coming down the hall, he stopped to talk to a nurse. "Well there's my ride. I'll be seeing you Detective Taylor." And she walked off to catch her ride home.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

So, what do you all think? Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wanna thank Cassie for beta reading my stories and for her support and encouragement. I'd also like to thank the following for their positive feedback. Hot4cullenmenn, afrozenheart412, Ccsri, Yoda11, white and nerdy, natabrains, Heavenly-Creations, Is-Brea-LiomCSI-NY, Aquarius4, terriberri23 and again, Cassie. I've continued this story because of all of you.

In this chapter Jess meets Danny and Sid, and she gets to see Lindsay again.

Fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa

Jess woke up and shut off her alarm clock. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She'd close her eyes and see Flack, covered in blood and it was tearing her up inside. The trouble was, she didn't even really know him. She was sure why she was acting like this, it so wasn't like her.

She got out of bed with a moan and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Today is officially her first day as a homicide detective. She was looking forward to starting her new job and even if it ended up being as crazy as the day before, she was prepared. Her dad had taught her well. Now all she had to do was get Flack's face out of her mind.

Coming out of the bathroom with her now blown dry hair in a half ponytail, and after putting light makeup on, Jess moved to the closet to pick out the perfect outfit for her first day. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a burgundy tank top and her tan jacket (A/N I forget what ep it was that I saw her in this outfit, but I liked it, not sure if it was a tank top or not) and she put her black boots on. She looked at herself in the mirror and was satisfied.

She didn't want to be late for her first day, so she called a cab. She was lucky today and traffic was very light, and she made it to the precinct ten minutes early. Jess walked into Captain Mallery's office and knocked on his door frame.

"Hey Jess. After yesterday I was afraid that you weren't going to come back today. So, I guess we didn't scare you off, huh?" He joked with her.

Jess laughed with him. "No, you all didn't scare me away. So, if you'll just point me to a desk and I'll be ready to go when Benton gets here." She said as they walked out of his office.

He led her over to a desk near Flack's desk and Jess couldn't help but let her eyes linger a little longer than it should on his desk. "Have you heard anything on Detective Flack?" She asked him as she finally looked away from Don's desk.

"He's still not out of the woods, but Mac Taylor said he responded to his voice and he squeezed his hand. So there is hope for him yet, and if I know Flack, and I do know him well, he'll be back to work in no time. But it looks like you and Benton will be taking all of his cases until he returns." He told her as she sat down at her new desk.

"If he makes it like you're he will, how long do you think he'll be out on medical leave? I mean, I hope he does make it and comes back soon, but I was kind of hoping that by the time he comes back, I'll be done with my probation and won't have to be babysat anymore?" She asked hopefully, watching his expression to make sure she didn't sound too interested in Flack. She still was sure why she was so interested in knowing if he was going to be okay, and it confused the hell out of her.

Mallery seemed clueless about her interest in Flack. "We'll have to see Jess. Let's just take it one day at a time, okay?" He squeezed her shoulder and left her without waiting for a reply.

Benton came in shortly after Jess got her desk sorted out. "Hey there Benton, I'm all ready to start my first day, officially." She told him.

Benton sat down at his desk across from her and smiled. "So, yesterday wasn't too much on you? We all didn't scare you off?" He asked her.

Jess rolled her eyes. "You know the captain asked me the same thing. What, did you guys hope that you scared me off? I don't easily scare Benton, so don't even try it."

Benton's phone rang and Jess watched him as he talked to whoever was on the other end. He was easy to read and right away she could tell that the call was work related. He lost all the humor in his expression and no longer grinned, letting her know that something major was up.

"Well, it looks like we're going out on your first official call, and you've only been on the clock half an hour, not bad Angell." He told her as he hung up his phone and grabbed his jacket. "Grab your stuff, we're going to meet Messer and Monroe at the crime scene." He told her.

Jess grabbed her cell phone and her gun out of her desk drawer and followed him out of the precinct and to the car. She wondered if and when he'd let her drive, unless he was one of those guys who didn't get into a car that a woman drove. "So, what's the situation? Do we know what happened yet?" She asked him buckling up.

"Not yet, Messer said that the first responder didn't tell them much except that it was a homicide." He pulled out into traffic and headed for the scene.

Jess road in silence, getting her first real look at the city. She'd been to New York many times as a child, and she'd been living here almost a month now, but she'd never really looked at the city itself. It really was different from New Jersey, and where she'd grown up in the suburbs of New Jersey. People moved around this city like ants do around an ant hill, and she may never get used to it, but she had hope that she would.

They pulled up to a large house and Benton got out and headed for the EMT standing by the ambulance, he'd been there with the first responders. Benton turned back to the car to see Jess still sitting there lost in thought. "Hey Angell, you gonna work today or just sit there with that look on your face?" He'd noticed that she'd been lost in thought on the ride over.

Jess snapped out of it and blushed as she got out of the car too. She hoped that he didn't realize that she'd been thinking about Flack again. She seemed to be thinking about him a lot lately and it baffled her as to why. She hurried over to Benton and the EMT to hear what he had to say.

The EMT told them that they'd responded to a call from one of the neighbors, they'd heard screaming and yelling and the sound of furniture crashing. The EMT's had shown up at the same time as the first responding police officers, and were told that there was someone down in the basement. The EMT's had gone down there and found the body of a woman. They'd found that she wasn't responding to them and there was no pulse. They'd come back out here and contacted the CSI's and waited outside until they were told otherwise.

Benton and Jess walked up the steps of the house and followed the EMT's directions towards the basement. Jess noticed the mess that had been made in the living room, the crashed table and chairs and then there was the blood. "It looks like it started up here, they made an awful mess in the process." She commented.

Benton looked around the room also. "Yeah, but I'm sure where we're headed is much worse than this." He replied.

They continued on into the house and down into the basement where they saw Lindsay working on getting trace. The two women smiled at each other, to say hi. Then there was Danny Messer, leaning over the body taking pictures of her wounds and the rest of the crime scene. Jess noticed that Lindsay looked better today than she had the day before.

Benton walked over to where Danny was still taking pictures. "What have we got Messer?" He asked.

Danny looked up for the first time and noticed Jess with Benton. "Hey Benton, you bringing your dates with you to crime scenes now?" He saw Lindsay role her eyes and he winked at her.

"Yeah, you wish Messer. This is Detective Angell, and it's her first day so behave. Angell, this is Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe, with the crime lab. We'll probably be working with them a lot until Flack comes back." He made the introductions, but no one noticed Jess stop at the mention of Flack's name.

Lindsay moved over to where they were standing. "Yeah, we met yesterday before Flack was taken away in the ambulance. It's nice to really get to meet you Detective Angell, and don't pay any attention to Danny. He's just jealous that you're not with him."

Danny looked at Lindsay. "Now wait a minute Montana, you make it sound like I don't like having you around." He sounded almost hurt. "I love having you around, I mean who else am I gonna get to do all of the dirty jobs? We don't have a Mike Rowe around here." They laughed together, Jess thought it had to be an inside joke.

"Montana?" Jess asked.

Lindsay explained before Danny could open his mouth. "Yeah, that's what Danny calls me, he's been doing it since my first day at the lab. I grew up in Montana, but transferred here last year. He thinks it bothers me, and it did at first, but I grew used to it. He's the only one who calls me Montana." She looked over at Danny and they shared a look with each other. Jess thought that there was more to the two of them then meets the eye.

Benton ruined the moment. "Okay so, our vic here? What have you got on her?" He asked.

"Her name is Josie Wacker, she was stabbed with something sharp. She was probably killed upstairs and dragged down here, from the looks of all that blood. We'll have to get time of death from Sid." Danny said as he motioned the guys to come and get the body. "Lindsay and I will finish up here if you both want to follow the body back and see what Sid has to say about it." He told them as he turned back to his kit so he could help Lindsay get the rest of the scene processed.

"Right, see you later then. Come on Angell, it's time for you to meet Sid, the ME and see what he has to say about the body." He led the way out of the basement and Jess was not sure that she'd like the next part of the day. She'd always hated morgues.

Fafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafafa

Jess and Benton entered the morgue and Jess saw that there was one person standing next to two tables with a body on each one of them. One was their vic and the other body was covered with a sheet. Jess shivered, but of course neither man saw it.

Benton walked over to the man and shook his hand. "Long time no see Sid. Angell, this is Sid Hammerback, our ME. Sid, this is our newest recruit, Detective Angell."

Sid shook her hand and put on his glasses. "It's nice to meet you Detective Angell. Danny called and told me that you were coming. He said to go ahead and tell you what I found and he's catch up with you later." He explained.

Jess smiled at him, he seemed nice and she knew that they'd get along just fine. "It's nice to meet you too Sid. Have you had time to check out our vic yet?" She asked him.

Sid went back to work,l he moved to one side of the table, while Jess and Benton stood between the two tables. Jess was so intent on what Sid was saying, that she didn't notice the body on the table behind her moving. It was slowly coming to life.

Benton noticed it, he saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and he knew what was coming. It was something that happens with almost every probie. It had happened to him 30 years ago, when he'd come to his first autopsy.

Jess thought that she heard something, it was almost like a low moan, but ti couldn't be. She knew that it was just her imagination because she hated being here. Then she thought that she heard it again, and it was louder this time, and it sounded like it was coming from behind her. She turned to see the body behind her start to move and moan some more, then the sheet slipped off of the it and it revealed a very alive person.

Her blood went from ice cold to boiling hot. "That was not funny." She said before she stormed out of autopsy, without looking back at them. She got into the elevator and went to the main level. Then Jess walked out of the building and walked over to a bench and sat down. She was both furious and embarrassed, but mostly upset at herself for her reaction.

Back in autopsy, Sid looked at a dumbfounded Benton, and he was sure he already knew the answer to the question he was about to ask. "She's never gonna talk to me again, is she?" He asked anyway.

"I'm not sure she'll ever speak to either of us Sid, and she's my partner." He replied and left autopsy to go and find her.

The rest of Jess's first day was uneventful, except when they caught the guy who killed Josie Wacker. He happened to be her crazy boyfriend, who'd caught her cheating and killed her. While they were arresting him, he'd fought back and hit Benton hard in the face and gave him a nasty black eye. "Serves you right." Was all that Jess could say to him.

Just before she went home for the day, Jess overheard a couple of detectives talking about Flack. She tried to make it look like she wasn't listening, and she thinks that she was successful. It seems that Flack woke up and was finally out of the woods. It would be a few months before he could come back to work. He'd have to go through physical therapy and see the departmental shrink before he could be cleared to come back to work, but he was going to be okay and that brightened Jess's day.

As she climbed into bed that night, she still couldn't figure out why she was so distracted whenever his name was mentioned. At least he was going to be okay and she would get a chance to find out why she was so effected by the mere thought of him.

She fell asleep with Flack's face and his great blue eyes as her last conscious thought. If her first day was anything to go by, she was ready for almost anything the city of New York could throw at her.

The End

A/N This is the last chapter in this story. Jess's first day is over. Now onto the next story in the series. So, should I start the next story with the ep People with Money and Flack coming back to work, or should I have another story before he's back?

Let me know and I'll try to make you all proud. LOL

Rules stand on feedback, please no flamers.


End file.
